The After Dark
by Screaming-Fires
Summary: A teen high school girl named Fokkusu is selected to join with the Akatsuki. When on a mission with Deidara, she meets a witch who will grant any wish. But will it change her Physically and Mentally? Where she did get this tail?These ears? Did the witch take it literally by her name? Can she reverse her curse?
1. Morning Wake Up

**The After Dark**

**Warning: A lot of swearing, making out, a lot of OC stuff, violence, and hardcore Hentai**

Hello, my name is Fokkusu, and I'm 17. My mother named me that because of my eyes. She had said they looked exactly like fox eyes. You'd have to see my eyes in person to believe me, but anyways, let me tell you about myself. I have long dark red and light orange hair that run past my shoulders. My eyes are amber (If you do not know what that looks like, it is a light brown yellowish kind of. Almost gold looking) and I love to play with both fire and swords. Since Elementary till now, I have been called Kasai Fokkusu (fire fox) by my habit of playing with fire. Now since you know a little something about me, I'd like to share my story with you.

BEEP BEEP

"Ahhh" I growled into my pillow.

BEEP BEEP

"Shut the fuck up! I'm up!" I hit my alarm with my fist, pressing down onto the large button and shutting it off.

I slid my legs off my bed and got to my feet. I rubbed my eyes with my hand in fists and yawned.

I slowly made my way to my dresser and pulled out a black and gray striped sweater with a hood attached to it. Followed by black skinny jeans, a black bra with a tiny red bow, and black boxers. (I don't like girly underwear)

I slipped them on, after applying deodorant and headed for the bathroom. I opened the door and seen a man with brown hair taking a piss. "Whoa! Hey! Get out!" he yelled. I shut the door and blinked. I shivered from that recent image and made a disgust look.

Oh God, I'm going to have that image in my head all day now.

After a few moments, I heard a flush. He walked out and frowned at me. "Can't you knock first?" he growled. "Oh big brother, I would, but that would be a waste of energy," I walked into the bathroom and closed the door before he could say anything else. I brushed my teeth, my hair, and added a small amount of gray eye shadow on my eyelids, followed by black eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. I tucked strands of my hair behind my ears, revealing them, and inserting a 2in long Silver Ninja Star shaped earring into both ears, than shook my head, making the tucked strands fall out of place and go back onto the side of my cheeks.

I smiled into my reflection, and walked out of the bathroom. I went into my bedroom and slid to my dresser again. This time pulling out a black pair of socks. I slid them on and shuffled my feet to the living room.

"Morning, daddy." I said. Passing my father, who was sticking his black suit shoes. I kissed him on the cheek. "Morning sweetie," he grinned.

I smiled at him, and then went to sit at the table. "Mom, what's for breakfast?" My mother turned around to face me, taking her eyes off whatever she was making.

"Bacon and toast. Want some?" she asked. "Piece of bacon please, I'm not that hungry today."

"Alright." she turned back to the cooking food that popped from the grease and sizzled. My brother sat at the table across from me and grinned. "What are you grinning about? Loser "his grin faded and was replaced with a frown."Bitch."

I furrowed my eyes. "Ass lick!" I growled. "Mother Fucker!" he hissed. "Cock whore!" I smirked. "Hey! That's enough! No calling each other names, now! You're better than that." My mother yelled. I rolled my eyes and held my cheek in my palm. "Fine." I smirked. "I win."

Marsh (my brother) gave me an ugly look. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and looked away. I gave a winning smile at him. My mother placed a folded napkin with a few strips of bacon on top of it, in front of me. "Here," I smiled at her. "Thanks mom."

She nodded than went back to cooking. I asked for one. Not four. One. I smiled again. I'm glad she cares that I eat. I guess she didn't want me to starve during school. I quickly ate, ran and got my red and black checkered backpack, kissed my mom's cheek, hugged my brother's shoulders, again kissed my dad's cheek, shoved my feet into my shoes and walked down the street, happy to escape from the house.

**Heh heh. Did you like it? If you were wondering when the Akatsuki people are coming, they are. I think in the next chappy. If you liked it let me know. ****Any requests? Comments? Concerns?**** Don't put anything mean like that Mary Sue thing or whatever. I hate that. So don't. I need your guys' help! I need a new OC to be Fokkusu's best friend. Boy or Girl. Doesn't matter. Make him/her unique with a catchy name. Nothing simple like Bob or Sally. God I hate those names. I will take only 3 OC's. ****My choice.**** :D**

**I really hope you liked it. Oh by the way, yeah the brother's name Marsh (as I mentioned in the story), The mother's name is Clover, and the father's is Katzu. Just to let you guys know. Okay, Sige Po! Paalam! (means please go ahead goodbye) See you next time! **

**Leave reviews!**


	2. You Finally Came Back!

**The After Dark. Ch. 2,****  
**  
**Warning: A lot of swearing, making out, a lot of OC stuff, violence, and hardcore Hentai**

I continued walking down the sidewalk, kicking at a small rock. "Fokkusu!" a man called. I whipped my head to the side and a dark-haired teen appeared into my view. I dropped my black and red bag. "Aririkatemomei!" I fast walked to him, my arms in front of me, ready to hug him. Aririkatemomei did the same, but ran with his bag over his shoulder. He threw his bag down as well.

I finally made it to him and hugged him tight. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Oh my God! I missed you sooo much! You left me too long, Shadow!" He chuckled. "Your over reacting, Fokkusu. I've only been gone for two months." I looked up at him, frowning. "Shut up! You know me, I get lonely! And I'm a 'Missing you' kind of person. So shut up and hug me, God damn it!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "If something happened to you, I'd die, Shadow!"

He looked at me with the corner of his eye. "Why do you keep saying my name like the Americans say it, It sounds weird." I shook my head. "Naw aw, Shadow! I love it! It's sounds waaayyyy cooler!"

I sighed. "Now come on, I have to- err... We have to, go to school now." He nodded then put me down. I grinned, and then went to go retrieve my bag from the ground. As well did he.

I smiled at him and took his hand. "Come on!" I tugged at his hand, making him follow me. After several minutes of walking, I heard another voice. "Fokku-...Aririkatemomei! Your back!" The blonde squealed, running towards both me and Shadow. She threw herself into him, hugging him extremely tight. "O-okay! Arabella! Let go! Too t-tight!" the blonde eyes widened, then released him. "I'm sorry, Aririkatemomei! It's just it's been so long since I last seen you." he laughed. "You sound like Fokkusu," I swung and smacked him in the stomach. "Shut up!"

"Owww...!" Aririkatemomei held his stomach with arm. "Bitch." I smirked. "Aw! Why thank you!" I winked at him. I tightened my grip on Aririkatemomei's hand and Pulled him further down the sidewalk, followed by Arabella. "How come you get to hold his hand, Fokkusu!" Arabella whined behind us. "Because I've known him longer than you," the blonde pouted. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Here" I said, stopping in my tracks and handing Aririkatemomei's hand to Arabella.

She gladly took it and smiled. "Yay!" she cheered.  
Now Aririkatemomei's turn to pout. "I didn't agree to this." he growled. "Yeah, but I don't want to hear Arabella bitch about why she can't hold your hand down the sidewalk." The dark-haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

I knew he isn't much of a fan of Arabella. Still their friends, at least that are what Arabella thinks, Aririkatemomei pretends to be her friend, because she has none. So basically we're her two and only friends since 7th.

~~Flash Back~~

I walked casually through the halls while hugging my favorite book, "Okami Angel" By. Yuki Sakura. While I passed, I saw a blonde teen. Around the age and grade as me. I tilted My head slightly. 'Is she new? I've never seen her before?' I thought to myself. The blonde was leaned against the white school wall, twirling a loose piece of her hair around her finger nervously.

I walked up to her with quiet steps. "Hi," I said. She flinched at the sudden voice, as If she had been deep into thought. Her eyes slowly flickered up, looking at me. "...uh...um...hi?" The nervous blonde had said. "I'm Fokkusu!" I grinned.

Her eyes widened a little. "Your name's f-fox?" she asked shakily. Wha-what does she mean by that? Is she scared of me now because of my name? The emotion of hurt was found in my eyes and I took notice that she seen the hurt in them.

She was staring at me, nervously again. "I-I'm sorry If I hurt your f-feelings!" she quickly brought her hands in front of her face and covered her nose and mouth, with worried eyes. I sighed little. "It's ok, I guess. I should have probably have gotten used to it by now..."

The blonde looked down. She slowly extended her Hand in front of me, unsteadily. "...uh I'm...I'm Arabella..." I looked up at her in confusion and stared at her hand for a second. Then shook it firmly. "Nice to meet cha," I said smiling.

~~Flash Back Ends~~

I looked at Arabella thoughtfully. I smiled at her back. 'Arabella. I'm glad I met you in 7th. Even though you feared me at first, you stayed there by my side. Thanks.' I thought to myself. "Hey! We should take the long way!" Shadow looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at me with a weird face. "Why? We'll all be late" I grinned. "Heh. Yeah I know. That's why I said let's go the long way,"

Shadow let out a loud sigh and turned down onto another sidewalk. Yay. We're going the long way. Good. The teachers can wait because all I want to do is enjoy my friend's company. "Yeah, you rock!" I yelled.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Hoped you like it! I only have one viewer... Thanks so much Elmo! (her nickname and my only reader) Keep reading please. Love you readers (If I do have any) and I hope you keep enjoying this fanfic. Aririkatemomei and Fokkusu is not together. No. They're just real best friends and will never each other sides unless something comes up and they've gotta. (Like Aririkatemomei, when he left and just came back). They have been besties since kindergarden, so? Whatchu gonna do. Well thanks for reading and sorry that the Akatsuki hasn't arrived yet... K's. I gotz a thing for ya! Whoever reviews and tells their friends or posts this fanfic on their DeviantART or Facebook, I will reward you a free fanfic story one-shot request (Of only Naruto), Mention you in the next chappies, and maybe. Maybe. Enter your special little OC into one or few of my chappies to jump in and have some fun with Fokkusu and the Akatsuki. Just be good to me, and I'll be good to you and reward you to these special little things for ya. Thanks and review! :D**

**P.S I'll do my very best on updating ch. 3 for ya. If your good to me and review! Okay, Love you all! See you next time! :3**

**~CielandSebastian101~**


	3. Life's a Bitch

**The After Dark**  
**(Christmas Special)**

Turns out we were late to school after all. Our teacher snapped at us about it, thank goodness he gave us only a warning. Too bad I only heard half what he said. Something like, "One more late tardy and I'll give you three a detention," and another like, "Thank you, please take your seats."

Ugh. If he really does fuck that other teacher with the brown spiky-ish hair down the hall like what the rumors say, I'm guessing he's some crazy ass Seme. I nearly laughed at that thought, but kept it in and sat at my desk between Kiba and Neji. "Sup dog, sup Hinata's cousin." The two glared at me for a second then looked away.

I swung my arm around Kiba's shoulder and rested my chin there. "What..." he asked. I smiled a little at him. "Nothing, Kiba" I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, leaving my little puppy blushing. I moved my hand upwards to the opposite side of his head I couldn't see, and gently ran my fingers through his short brown soft hair. "You're so cute when you blush!" I said both calm and happily. Kiba turned even redder at the word "cute". "Th-thanks Fokkusu," I nodded slightly and kissed his cheek again. 'Ah, his cheek is so soft. And he's so damn cute!' I thought to myself.

"Fokkusu. Please remove yourself from Kiba's shoulder" a man spoke from his desk. I rolled my eyes and almost nearly growled in my throat at the man. I removed my arm and chin and sat normally again. Oh how I miss his sweet, sweet skin contact.

I took one last look at him and shivered. Oh the beauty. He's so perfect for me. Plus he's an animal lover! ...I'm an animal! (Well my name and eyes are) I sadly looked away and towards the damn teacher. He was teaching us a new jutsu I guess.

* * *

At lunch, I ate a yummy rice ball with some noodles. After the lunch, we just went outside and threw kunai's at targets, than ended our class. I ran into the classroom and scooped up my bag, then headed out of the school. Surprisingly I felt a light tap at my Shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was. I smiled at the sight of the man. "Hey Kiba!" the cute Inu ninja smiled nervously at me. "Hey, uh. There's this Christmas p-party tomorrow night, a-and I was wondering If you'd like to go with me? I-I mean if you're not busy!"

Is he like asking me out or something? I smiled happily at him. "I'd love to!" Kiba sighed with relief. "Okay, so I'll pick you up at 8:30pm?" I nodded than kissed his cheek once again. "See you later," I said, waving at him then continued to walk home. He waved back and went the opposite direction.

I smiled while biting my lip. I squealed and wiggled excitedly. But only to be stopped and flush red when a familiar Uchiha stepped into my view with a disgusted, distasteful face. I sweat-dropped with an uneasy smile. "Uh...uh... Hey Sasuke!" I called out embarrestly.

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes. "You're so pitiful..." he mumbled under his breath. My face burned, turning red. "Excuse me?" I put one hand on my hip, with my eyebrows raised. "Nothing..." he said, looking away.

"Good, for a second I was going to punch you for that. But I'm not going to because I don't want Sakura and Ino on my ass. Plus I don't like you. And nor does Hinata. So don't expect us bringing you a Christmas present, unless I change my mind about you!" Sasuke just stood there with a bit of shock smothered on his face, but replaced it with his normal expression. "Okay," was his only reply before turning and walking away.

"Bye Sasuke! See you at school tomorrow!" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around and a female with pink hair dreamily waved at the "hottest" guy in school. "Uh... When did you... Never mind," I rolled my eyes, continuing to walk home.

"Wait, huh?" the one with pink hair hesitated, then began to follow me. "What were you going to say? And what were you saying to my Sasuke?!" I face palmed. Ugh! What is with her and her thinking she owns Sasuke?!

"I said never mind! And nothing Sakura! All I said was I Don't like him and I'm not getting a present for him! And Sakura. Let's get the facts straight. Neither you nor Ino owns Sasuke. He's not yours, so stop calling Sasuke yours. I don't see any of your names on his forehead. So you do not own him. So shut the fuck up and don't call him yours ever again until you do! Got it?"

I sucked in air, finally having to breathe. I breathed heavily. Sakura's eyes were wide with tears. "You only like him for his good looks, you bastard! You're sick!" I growled, while stomping home.

* * *

"Fokkusu! Shadow's at the door!" Marsh yelled from behind my bedroom door. "...ugh" I lazily stood up from lying down, and walked out of my bedroom, then towards the front door. Opening it, I found Shadow with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Where've you been? I thought we were going to walk home together and maybe hang out," I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "Would you like to come in first before you freeze to death!"  
"It's not cold out" he said. "You're Crazy! It's mad freezing! Get in here before I drag you in!" I quickly ran into my living room, shivering. Shadow sighed then came in, shutting the door behind him. "Oh my God I'm freezing!" I said, while dashing to my room and jumping into my bed, wrapping my blanket around myself, shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Wow. Last winter you didn't even make it to your bed, but Marsh's" Shadow said, smirking. While leaning against my bedroom door. I peeked out from the covers and glared. "Shud up! That's because his bedroom was the closest! Besides he kicked me out of his bed as soon as he found me later that night. And oh how I wish I never see that again..." I shivered. 'The horror!' I thought to myself. 'The living horror...'

"Why? What did you see? ...actually never mind. I can take a hint that it's something that I wouldn't want to know," Shadow pushed himself off with his shoulders and walked over towards me and sat on my bed. I looked up at him sadly. "I missed you, Shadow. So much. I was so lonely. Arabella is no help with the comfort. All she does is make it worse! But I guess I can thank her for trying?" silence. Great. "I must be talking too much, huh? Its ju-" I felt warm lips press against my own. They were soft and gentle. My eyes widened and I turned my head away. Bringing my fingers to my lips, I brushed them with my tips.

Shadow blushed then whipped his head away. "S-sorry!"  
"I...uh... It's okay! I-I mean... Yeah!" what was that? He kissed me! Why! We're only friends! Not, not... Not secret lovers! Oh and it was just going so well with me and Kiba...

* * *

**Oooh a twist! Shadow kissed Fokkusu! Why did he? Does he secretly love her? Or did he just do it to shut her up? Oooh the tensions rise! And Kiba asked Fokkusu out?! Woohoo. Well I want to know if you like it! I'm going to make this and ch.4 a Christmas special because Christmas is just around the corner. Ugh. So much work! I've been soo busy with all the gift buying and all. Yay! I'm gonna buy an Akatsuki Towel off ! Yeah baby!**

**Well thank ya for reading. Now I must be off now. See you's. Love you's! Bai-bai!~**


	4. Christmas Eve

**The After Dark ****  
****(Christmas Special) part 2****  
****Ch. 4**

apparently it was more awkward than I thought. Shadow left a half an hour later after dinner, saying he had to go because his mom was getting worried where he had gone. He didn't give me my usual goodbye hug like he always does before he leaves, he just waved then left.  
Damn it! It has to be weird now between us just because of a kiss?!

This is such a drag... And he just came back too, from the Village of the Sand. Damn it!

I rolled over in bed, lying on my right side, facing the wall. "Ugh. Christmas Eve is tomorrow! So is the party?! Ah geez! Why on this holiday!" I frowned. "Why am I talking to myself out loud, and not thinking this in my mind?!" I shut my mouth and closed my eyes.

Damn holidays. You come at the dumbest times. So pitiful... Heh. I sound like Sasuke now. Great. Just what I need. To act just like him. Niiccceee...  
Ass licking raven... Oh how I hate it when you mess with Naruto and call him names. Make fun of him, and eat up his courage. Damn bastard, you! You'll pay one day, because I'm on Naruto's side. Not yours! Sasuke, you're just lucky you don't mess with me! Because I'm the Queen of all bitches! (She over reacts on her self-confidence. She can be all talk sometimes but she keeps her word.)

I guess 14mins past and I began to grow tired. Even though my eyes were closed, I kept opening and reclosing them. Making them grow heavier on me. One hand tucked under my head and one lying on the bed. Soon I felt sleep overcome me, and I fell asleep there.

Morning came and its light burned into my eyelids, making me pull my covers over my head and groan. Than my alarm went off. Ringing loudly in my ear. "Aah! God damn it!" I smashed my fist on the clock and shattered its pieces. "Ughh..." I swung my legs off my bed and stretched. I yawned then stood, making my way to the bathroom.

I hopped into the shower real fast. After 5mins I hurried into my room with a towel, shivering from the now cold air. I opened my dresser drawers and pulled out a red sweater, blue jeans, black boxers (again), and a bra. I dried myself with the towel, added deodorant, and threw my clothes on.

Ugh I just know this isn't going to be a good day... I know it. I lazily retrieved socks also, slid them on, and put on my blue ninja sandals. I ran back into the bathroom, did my daily routine in there, ran back in my room, wrapped my leaf village headband around my forehead, grabbed my bag, and ran into the living room and kitchen to kiss mom, dad, and Marsh goodbye, then FINALLY out the door. Skipping breakfast.

I fast-walked down the sidewalk, staring at the ground. "Man, today I know for sure I'm going to run into tr-" suddenly I bumped into someone and stumbled back, falling to the ground. "Hey! Watch where your-... Hey Sasori! It's her, hn!" a blonde in a black and red cloak said, tugging at the red head's same cloak he's wearing. "So? Get the brat then,"

"Hey! I'm not a brat! You dumb Uke!" I growled. The red head seemed to be surprised at the word "Uke" and widened his eyes. "How... How dare you call me that, brat!" he furrowed his eyes at me. And I did it back. "You called me a brat for no reason! I don't even know you! So I'm calling you a Uke because you look like one!" I swear I seen an irritated red little emote thing above the red head's forehead.

The blonde rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "You okay, Hn?" I stared at the hand, back at Uke over there, then back at the blonde's hand. "Come on I don't bite, hn" I looked up at him with an 'Are-you-fucking-serious' face. "Maybe not you, but your hands will! You've got a fucking mouth on your hand! Don't tell me that won't BITE?!" a voice behind me burst into a snicker. The blonde man looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. Turning his words into a much rather growl. "Shut up! You're just going to scare her even more, Hidan, hn!" I craned my neck and seen a man with gray hair and wearing the same cloak. "I didn't Say anything!" Hidan hissed. "You laughed!"

"So?" the man with gray hair looked down at me and extended his hand also. "Sorry about him and his hand, would you like some help up?"

I raised an eyebrow. "From you? Hell no." Hidan let his hand fall and he pouted. "Hell no what?" Oh God I hope it's not another one of them... I turned around and blushed. "H-hey Kiba!" Kiba smiled. "Hey I came to pick you up at your apartment but your mom said you left, so I decided to just head to the academy. But I didn't think I'd run into you... With a bunch of other guys?" I looked behind me then back at Kiba. "Oh their just strangers that happens to know me. Uh yeah, let's get going!" kiba nodded and extended his hand. I smiled and gladly took it. "Oh and yet she takes the dog's hand!" Hidan hissed. Kiba looked at Hidan with a weird face then continued with helping me up. "Thanks Kiba!" I hugged him. He half hugged me with one arm, then took my hand and dragged me along the sidewalk. "Hey! Get back here!" Hidan yelled. Deidara face palms. "Such a pain... Hn," he turned around the other direction and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"We'll get her later. Besides leader gave us a few days off just to get her. So just enjoy yourselves till we get her, hn."

* * *

I tightened my grip on his hand, and he tightened his also. We both smiled at each other. Man he's so hot! And yet he's holding my hand. "Uh... Thanks for taking me with you. Away from those men."  
"No problem, I wanted to walk with you anyways."

After a few minutes more, we arrived and entered our childhood Academy. Man. I'm going to miss this place. I always have. When we walked into the classroom, I was greeted with a very excited Lee. "Good morning, Fokkusu!" I sweat dropped. "Good morning, Lee..." The excited Lee greeted Kiba also, and then bounced away towards Neji and Ten Ten. I let go of Kiba's hand and went to go sit at my desk. "Morning, Fokkusu!" I looked towards Sasuke's table and seen Naruto waving at me. "Oh. Morning, Naruto!" I waved back. The chair screeched beside me and Kiba sat down. "I find it pointless to come to the Academy, when we haven't been here for like 4-5 years." I nodded, but said nothing.

* * *

Class ended and Kiba and I hurried out. Not wanting to be bothered by the other ex-students. We walked into the fields and hung out there. We spared, and practiced some jutsu's on each other. When we were settled on the grass, we talked until two hours past and we both had to go home and get ready for the Christmas party.

When I got home I ran straight to the shower, then to my closet. My mother walked into my room without knocking, and I screamed from her scaring the living hell out of me. "I want to help you with your outfit tonight, Night Shine."

"You haven't called me that in year's mom. I'm too old for that. And I don't need help, thanks mom." Too late she pulled out an orange and white dress from behind the door and smiled, happily. "Mom no I-"  
"Nope, you're wearing a dress! It's a Holiday. So wear a dress. You'll get over it before you get married! So put it on, no questions." My mom threw the dress at me then turned around and walked away. I grumbled then slipped some undergarments on before the dress. My mom came back with orange heels and some beads.

My mom did my hair. Part of my hair was pulled back into a bun; leave my right side of my bangs hangs loose. Orange and white mixed beads sparkled and dangled from the top of my bun. My mother smiled successfully at me. "You look so lovely!"

"Thanks mom," I slid on the orange heels and smiled. I hugged my mom, and then walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I sat patiently at the kitchen table. My dad whistled from behind his bedroom door. "You look beautiful, Fokkusu!" I rolled my eyes. "Thanks dad..."

20mins later: I prompt my elbow on the table and held my cheek. Knock. Knock. I raised my head quickly. "Coming!" I shouted at the door. I walked gently to the door, because of the damn heels. Don't want to ruin them. Hell no. I twisted the knob and found Kiba in black jeans and a gray top. His spiky short hair brushed. I placed my hand on the door's pane. "Hey,"

"Hey..." he examined my dress. Kiba was about to say something, but I beat him to it. "My mom said it's a holiday, so I have to wear a dress... I know I look ridiculous," Kiba shook his head. "No you don't," I looked at him with surprised eyes. "You look beautiful." my eyes softened and I smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" a man said behind me. "Yeah, your point is?" I grabbed my coat from the coat hanger and stepped out the apartment. Kiba followed. "Bye Marsh!" I waved, and then put my jacket on.

After a moment, Kiba took my hand and held onto it. "It's funny..." I started to say. "Hm?"  
"That we're not even dating yet and we're already holding hands." Kiba blushed and as did I. "Well I did sort of ask you out..." I half smiled. "Yeah I guess," I walked a little closer towards Kiba. Not wanting to be further Apart and drag him.

* * *

The rest of the way we walked, we were silent. When we finally made it to the apartment the party was to be held, I didn't notice whose apartment it was. But it was sure big enough for one. "Whose apartment is this?" I asked. "Ino's" My mouth shaped like an O and I remained silent.

When we entered, Kiba was greeted by half the guys from the Academy and I was only greeted by Lee, Naruto, and Hinata. "Good Evening, Fokkusu. Did, did you just arrive?" I nodded. "Yeah, with Kiba." Hinata blushed. "Oh, well I'll see you around, Fokkusu. Oh and pretty dress!"

"Thanks, Hinata! See ya," I smiled softly then looked at Kiba. "I'm going to go sit in the living room, okay?" Kiba's expression turned into a concerned one. He hesitated for a second then finally said something. "Alright, but just watch out for Sasuke. I don't trust him, even If the Hokage did let him back in Konoha..." I nodded. "Yeah I don't know why Sakura still trusts him? Well thanks for caring. I will." I leaned on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. It's not like he's attractive to me or anything?"

But deep inside my thoughts, I knew something was up with Sasuke.

I laughed then left him to go to the living room. When I walked into the living room, I found Ten Ten cuddling Neji on one of the couches, Ino being loud with Sakura, Lee standing on the table declaring his love for Sakura, Choji chomping on his favorite BBQ flavored chips, Shikamaru bored to death while leaning next to a window, Naruto dragging Hinata off the couch to go dance with him, Shino wasn't in the living room so I guess he's with Kiba, and Sasuke. He was leaned up against the wall watching me.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" I screamed from across the room towards Sasuke. Everyone stopped from whatever they were doing and stared at me with confused looks. Except Sasuke was smirking and looking away. My face turned extremely red with embarrassment. I sweat-dropped, then shook my Head. "What! Just go back to your lives?!" I yelled. I rolled my eyes, and then sat on a different couch where no one was sitting. I heard a female voice coming from the hallway, and seen her come into the living room. Temari. "Hey guys!" she shouted, then ran over to Shikamaru's side to cling onto him.

Good thing she didn't bring the other two...

Ino walked up to a karaoke machine and talked into a microphone. "Okay people! We're going to have a Karaoke contest! Girls first!" Ino squealed. "What?!" I shouted. "Karaoke contest," Neji repeated. "I know you knuckle ass! I heard her!"

"Ino's first!" Choji mumbled from his bag of chips. "Wait what! Ugh fine..." Ino played with a few buttons on the machine, and then had the song play. She brought the microphone close to her lips and she began to sing.

I barely listened to her because of her scratchy singing. Half way through the song, Shikamaru started complaining about how bad Ino sang. This made her yell at him then scamper away. Next it was Sakura's turn. She sang her song for about 4mins, which sounded a little better than Ino's. They both sang a love song. Sakura sang to Sasuke, and Ino sang to Choji. Ew. That's just creepy...

Poor Hinata refused, but was forced to sing. Sadly she was threatened about Ino telling Naruto her love for him, but than she quickly went up shyly before she could, and built up some courage to sing a song. The song was called Your Guardian Angel. After her singing, I had my mouth hanging open. DAMN that girl CAN sing!

Kiba came strolling into the living room with Shino. He grinned at me then took a seat next to me. "Hey, took you long enough to get here." I teased. "Sorry, Shino was showing me something."

I looked back at Hinata who was blushing mad when Naruto cheered her on and told her she was amazing. Then suddenly I saw Sasuke. Again he was looking at me with that dumb smirk. What the hell does he want? He's so annoying...

I turned away from him and wrapped my arms Around Kiba's shoulders and kissed his cheek. I peeked from the corner of my eye to look at Sasuke's expression. Just to see if it changed. Sasuke's smirk dropped, and then looked away. 'What? Does he love me or something?' I thought to myself. I took Kiba's hand and held it. "Are you going to sing, Fokkusu?" Kiba asked. I looked at him confusedly. "Uh... I don't know, I guess?"

Kiba smiled evilly. "Fokkusu wants to go next!" he teasingly said. "What? No! Kibaaa..." I pouted. "Don't worry, you'll be great." Kiba kissed my forehead and smiled joyfully. "Ah, okay..." I gave his hand a squeeze before sadly, and slowly letting go. "Go Fox!" Temari cheered, still clinging to Shikamaru's arm, lovingly. I half smiled and inched my way up to the machine. When I was finally next to it, I shakily took the microphone.

Now I know how Hinata feels...

I messed with a few buttons, trying finding a familiar song to sing. Finally I find one and I touch the screen, clicking my favorite song. I nervously breathed. What if my voice cracks? What if I'm no better than Ino? Or Sakura! I'll be a disappointment...  
"Go Fokkusu!" Hinata softly yelled. "Yeah good luck!" Sakura yelled.

"Th-thanks, girls!" I nervously smiled. The music started to play and I began to sing:  
_"Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni."_ I looked around, nervously to see if anyone didn't like how it sounded. I was wrong. It grabbed their attention. _"Atashi no mae de zutto atatte ite onegai, kono mune ga tomaru made! Kono toki ga owaru made!"_

Kiba gave me thumbs up and smiled.

_"Uruwashiki kito yo itsu made mo dakishimete! Anata wa itsu datte muzukashi kotoba de, atashi e no ai wo kataru n' da."_

I began smiling; no one was booing me down or anything. I must be good. I saw Sasuke watching me sing. I winked at him, teasingly. Kiba seen who I winked at, and he sent imaginary lightening at Sasuke. Sadly it didn't burn him.

_"Atashi wa tsuyogatte, hatena maaku hikidashite."_ Kiba noticed I seen him, so he blushed.

_"Sono tetsugaku wo takiakasu no, fukushiki kokyuu de sasayaita, ito toridori no LOVE MESSAGE."_ I hope Kiba knew I was talking about him.

_"Shinpai shinaide atashi wa, anata no kotoba wa shinjiteru. Uruwashiki ai no uta! Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni!"_

I loved how I made my voice and melody sound exactly like how it was sang by its true artist. How high it went, and how soft.

_"Atashi no mae de zutto atatte ite onegai."_

Temari seemed to love this song, because she began to lip sync. I hope she sings next. She must sound amazing.

My last verse. _"Kono mune ga tomaru made, kono toki ga owaru made! Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete!"_ I finished. Yay! But sadly I was out of breath and began breathing heavy. I smile though.

Everyone began clapping and cheering, except only Sasuke clapped. "That was amazing, Fokkusu! Your youthful singing is on fire! Good job!" Lee cheered. I smiled at his goofy vocabulary. "Thanks,"

I put the microphone down and Hurried to Kiba. Rushing to his side. "Your singing is awesome!" the inu ninja said, while hugging my waist. I ran my fingers through his short hair. "Thank you," I leaned forward and kissed his head.

Ino clapped her hands together rather loudly. This startled half the people in the room, including me. "Temari's turn! Then we do voting!" Ino screamed through-out the house. She smiled, and then took her seat once more. "You're an idiot, Ino. Better to just ignore them. Right?

I leaned in to kiss him, but was stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Seriously?" I whispered. I turned around and seen a man with raven black hair. Hands shoved in his pockets. "What do you want, Sasuke? I'm sort of busy right now,"

"Can I talk to you outside?" I turned to face Kiba and gave him an 'Are-you-kidding-me' face. He rolled his eyes and nodded slowly. I refaced Sasuke and answered, "Sure..." I climbed off my boyfriend, kissed his cheek, and then followed Sasuke outside. We ended up in the backyard.

I leaned against the wall, boredly. _Oh yes. I was totally ecstatic about talking to Sasuke..._  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight. "How come you like Kiba so much? Why do you like him?" My mouth almost fell open at his questions. "Because I love him. He's sweet to me, like you're not. He worries about me, like you don't. He checks up on me, like you wouldn't. Shall I go on? I snickered. His eyebrows furrowed, he didn't look too pleased, and above all he had anger in his eyes. "You don't know that, until you give me a chance." I made a disgusted face. "I wouldn't give you a chance, even if you payed me 1 million ryos!"

Sasuke's face hardened. "Well I hope you'll enjoy what I'm about to give you." he smirked. _'What's he planning?'_ I thought to myself.

Sasuke began walking towards me with his dumb scary smirk of his. "Wha-what are you going to do? Sa-Sasuke!" I tried backing up into the wall, but found myself leaning against it. I quickly retreated from that spot and ran, but was roughly dragged back by a pair of hands. "Let me go! Let me go!" Sasuke hugged me close to his chest. "One more chance, Fokkusu."

"Hell no!" I growled. "Suit yourself." Sasuke pulled out a piece of cloth out of his back pocket and tied it around my mouth. What the fuck! What the hell is wrong with him! He pulled me up and put me up on his shoulder. I kicked and hit, trying to free myself. There was no use screaming, it would only muffle.

Sasuke carried me into some forest I was unfamiliar with. My eyes widen. _Oh no. Is he going to reap me? Oh God._ "Kiba!" I tried screaming. "You're such a sweetheart, your calling the wrong name." I rolled my eyes. Gross. "Kiba help?!" I called out desperately, and began crying silently. I didn't want that ass to hear my cries.

Sasuke finally made it into the forest and nearly dropped me down against an old tree. Why are you doing this? I wanted to say, but I couldn't because of the cloth. "You're crying..." Sasuke said with a flat tone. He knelt down and grabbed my chin, roughly. "Why? Don't you want to have fun? Isn't that why you came to the party tonight?"

I pulled my face away from him. I pulled the cloth out of my mouth. "I came... To have fun with Kiba. Not with you. It wasn't in my intention to have fun with something so dull!" he stood then slapped me across the face. I didn't move my head away though. I kept it stiff in place. Letting it make contact. I spit some blood out of my mouth. "Bitch," I whispered. I looked away from him. Was I really scared of this guy? ...of course I was! He's probably STRONGER than me?! Some dream guy he is Sakura. He's a winner!

Ugh. I've got to move away from him! Oh my Gosh! Yes! If he's going to reap me, I can use that pregnancy jutsu on myself. I put my hands together and chanted the words. There it worked!

Sasuke didn't seem to notice the jutsu. Or had no interest. He knelt down to eye level again and smirked. He leaned in towards my ear to whisper something. "Consider this you're Christmas present,"

* * *

**Oh! Another Twist! Sweet! Well yeah I made Sasuke come back and be distrusting. I don't why but I made him mean and uncaring. It just seemed right for his role, so I put him as himself but meaner and less caring. Lol. Man I love KibaXFox! I'm going to start putting Fox rather than Fokkusu. Because it's becoming a real drag… Plus it's annoying. That goes for Shadow's name also. I left Cliff Hanger! I feel good about it. I love to make you wait and pout to see what happens next. Well be good little ninjas and wait. Oh and the song Fox sang, is called Uruwashiki Hito by Ikimono Gakari. Love it. I made her voice sound just like hers. I know I'm a cheater...**

**~CielandSebastian~**


	5. Change of Heart

**The After Dark ****  
****(Christmas Special) part 3****  
****Ch. 5****  
**

Sasuke played a paralyzing justu on me, so I wouldn't try and run. Then ran his hand up my leg, going higher and higher. Until it stopped somewhere I never wanted him to be. He leaned in and started kissing at my neck. I stiffened. 'Man, I wish Kiba knew what was going on,' I thought to myself sadly.

I clenched my teeth, when he began to slowly pull my undergarment down my thighs, to my legs, ankles, then finally off. "P-please Sasuke, don't! I-If you love me, let me go!" Sasuke payed no attention and just ignored me. Silent tears streamed my face as I waited for what was about to come.

* * *

**Kiba's POV: **  
I grabbed Fokkusu by the waist and hugged her. "You're singing is awesome!" she leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. I pulled into my lap and she placed her forehead on mine. Fokkusu smiled. We both heard squeals and she just rolled her eyes. I reached up and cupped her face. She smiled again and placed her hand on top of mine. Fokkusu leaned in to kiss me, but was startled and turned her head away before she could. That was going to be our first kiss. I blushed then turned my attention to the man who tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want Sasuke? I'm sort of busy right now," what could he possibly want? "Can I talk to you outside?" Fokkusu turned back to me and gave me an 'Are-you-kidding-me' face. I rolled my eyes and slowly nodded. She refaced Sasuke and nodded. "Yeah, sure..." Fokkusu climbed off, kissed my cheek and then followed him out.

'I wonder what he's going to talk to her about?' I thought to myself. 'He better not hurt her!' I stood and walked to the kitchen, walking over to the counter, pouring myself some strawberry punch and walked back into the living room. When I reached the hallway, I was stopped by a green blur. "Lee? What's wrong?" he had a worried, panic expression he held on his face. "It's Fokkusu! And, and Sasuke! He tied a cloth around her mouth and carried her to the Forest?!" I dropped my cup and ran into the living room. Thankfully that cup was plastic. "Neji! Shikamaru! It's Fokkusu! Hurry!" I ran outside with fire in my eyes. That bastard! I knew it! I shouldn't have let her gone! It's my entire fault! A second later Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee met me outside. "What's wrong?" I faced them; pure rage was plastered on my face. Lee began explaining what he saw. Their eyes widened, and then quickly hardened at the mention of carrying her into the forest.

"Come on! We can't waste anymore time!" I growled. I took off running towards the back of the house, and then out towards the forest. The other three were close behind me. "Don't worry Fokkusu, I'm coming! Please be okay," I said to myself.

Sasuke began to undo his pants; he pulled out his little 'snake' and placed it somewhere I wish to not say. "Please," I whispered. He looks directly into my eyes and sighed. He backed away from me, buttoned up his pants, and faced away from me.

I sighed with a relief. "Thank you," I whispered. A minute or two passed, before he made a comment that made me blush. "So, you wear boxers. Huh?" he snickered. I turned an awkward shade of red. "Yeah? Don't laugh at what I wear! They're a lot more comfortable than girl underwear,"

"I... Uh... I'm really sorry for everything I said and done to you. It must be the damn curse mark making me so jealous, that I wanted to have you just to myself." he blushed a little and turned away.

'He seems out of character? One second he's all evil and is willing to reap me, now he's apologizing and blaming his curse mark... What the fuck?' I thought to myself. 'I guess I could feel sympathy for him though.'

"It's just... I've kind of started liking you ever since I came back. And I became so jealous because you had feelings for Kiba and you would always hug him and talk to him, and not me. So I guess the jealousy went to my head, and I activated the curse mark. This made me somewhat a lot meaner and uncaring." I blinked. Was I supposed to say something? "I'm sorry, Fokkusu." Sasuke said sadly.

"It's ok I understand. Personally I'd blame the curse mark too If I had one." I laughed a little. "Not the point. Not the point. Anyways, I'm sorry that I payed no attention to you. It's just I didn't know any of this. Plus you came to the village with a distrusting attitude." I thought over my words real quick, and widened my eyes. "Again! Not the point!" Sasuke chuckled a little. Finally facing me. "Uh... Can you like... Release me from your Jutsu?" Sasuke's eyes widened a little. Had he forgotten?

"Oh right," Sasuke replied. He blushed a little and released his jutsu. I wiggled my toes that were shoved into my heels earlier. Then I moved my arm. I smiled. "Yeah! I can move baby?!" I shouted.

I turned to face Sasuke and smiled at him. My smiled faded when I seen his expression. Disappointment and embarrassment. 'I should do something nice just to lift his spirits. And to let him know its okay,' I thought to myself. I nodded to myself. "Sasuke," he turned his head slightly enough to look at me. "Yeah?" he replied. "Just this once I'm going to do something nice for you, but don't tell anyone about this!" he nodded curiously. "Good, now ready?" he nodded again. I looked from left to right, then to my left again. Good no one's here. I crawled towards Sasuke, who was like 5 feet away from me.

I made it to him, sat next to him, and rechecked to see if the close was clear. I hope no one sees us. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He seemed startled at first, but then he kissed back.

"Fokkusu?" I pulled myself from Sasuke and turned around and seen a very shocked Kiba. "Kiba," I whispered. Kiba's eyes exposed great hatred. He screamed and ran towards Sasuke with a Kunai. Sasuke stood up quickly and pulled out his sword. Metal clashed against Kunai. "Kiba no!" I yelled. Kiba looked at me with distrust. "Haven't your lips done enough?" my eyes widened. I felt hurt. Kiba turned back towards Sasuke, just in time to dodge Sasuke's sword. Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee finally arrived and looked at the two confusedly, then to me. 'How'd they know we were in the forest?' I thought. 'Doesn't matter now. I don't care anymore. I wasn't injured, only a slap to the face but nothing serious. I can't believe he still came for me,' a tear slit down my cheek. I bent down, and grabbed my boxers that lay peacefully on the grass. I put them on even though there were guys in front of me, and blushed. But that didn't stop me from crying and running out the forest. I stopped for a second and quickly took off the heels and freed my hair from the now loose bun and beads. I held all three items; a hair tie, beads, and heels. In both my hands and ran crying. My dress flying behind me.

I wanted to get away as fast and far as possible. I came to the exit of the forest and ran into the field, past Ino's house, then down Konoha's streets. 'Damn, I forgot my coat?!' I thought. 'All well, Ino will return it probably tomorrow.'

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to prevent from freezing. Sadly I failed. I still freezed.

* * *

**Kiba's POV: **  
I sprinted across the trees until I stopped and seen two figures. I jumped down from the tree quietly and walked towards them, trying to make little sound as possible.

I walked faster, getting closer for a better look. I saw a woman and a man sitting across from each other. She looked back and forth then crawled towards the man. She sat next to him, looked back and forth again, and then kissed the man. Once I got closer, sadness flooded through me. It was Fokkusu. Who is she kissing? I looked over at the raven haired man and my face burned with anger again. Sasuke. "Fokkusu?" I said out loud. Loud enough for her to hear. She turned to face me and whispered my name.

'She kissed Sasuke!' I thought. I pulled a Kunai out of my pocket and ran towards Sasuke. He quickly stood up and pulled out his sword. Quickly Kunai and Sword clashed together. Next to me, Fokkusu yelled. "Kiba no!" I growled and turned my head towards her. "Haven't your lips done enough?" her eyes widened and I turned back towards Sasuke. Just in time to dodge his swords strike. I heard someone crying and footsteps running. I pushed Sasuke away for a moment to see who ran. Fokkusu. "Fokkusu! Wait!" I yelled. I dropped my Kunai and ran after her. She was so far ahead, I lost her.

The harsh wind of the cold brushed hard against my skin. Burning my cheeks. I stopped walking and slipped my heels back on. I really didn't want to put them back on, but then I really didn't want to carry them all the way home. Surely it was past 10:30pm. I sighed and continued walking.

"Fokkusu!" someone yelled behind me. I turned around. It was Kiba. I didn't smile. I had no reason to. I stretched my hand out. "Kiba..." I was about to say something else, but found that I was slipping into a dream. Blackness filled my vision and slumber over took me. I fell to my knees and then down towards the ground.

* * *

**Kiba's POV: **  
I finally found her. She was just a couple of feet away from me. Maybe 15? "Fokkusu!" I shouted. She turned and had no smile. My heart sank. I've almost forgotten why she wasn't smiling. I noticed she was about to say something, as she stretched her hand out. But she started to fall towards the ground. My eyes widened. "Fokkusu!" I ran to her side, worriedly. I picked her up and decided to carry her to my place. I couldn't go wake up her parents and say "Here's your daughter, she passed out" that'd be dumb.

I arrived at my house and entered. My mother was sitting down impatiently. "Where have you-... Who's that?" I looked down. "My uh... Friend? She passed out from exhaustion, and I didn't want to wake her parents. So I brought her here," My mother's dog sat next to her, she petted his head.

"Fine, she can stay the night. Since we have no guest room, she will sleep in your bedroom. You shall sleep on the floor." she Thought about it for a second, and then nodded.

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor? Can't I sleep with her?" I replied. "She's your guest now. She sleeps on your bed. You're on the floor. End of discussion." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Good night, mom..." I said, while carrying my almost ex-girlfriend to my room. "Night, sweetie!" she said before finally heading for bed. I pushed my door wider, so I could walk in. Mainly the door was already open, so all I had to do was push it.

I set Fokkusu on the bed; I tucked her in under the blanket, and then changed my clothes into my night pants and shirt. It was a red baggy shirt and a soft black and blue striped pj pants. I didn't worry about her waking up anytime soon, so I dressed in my room.

I really wanted to sleep next to her. It would be nice to. My door squeaked open a little more and entered Akamaru. "Hey Akamaru! Sorry I didn't take you to the party, it wasn't allowed today." I petted his head gently. Akamaru whimpered a little. He sniffed the air and followed the scent to my bed. He found Fokkusu and growled. "She's okay, she's my girlfriend!" I whispered. Akamaru looked at me. He walked on the other side of the room, and layed down comfortably. Wanting to finally sleep.

I sighed. I took her heels off and set them on top of my dresser, same with her beads and hair tie. I closed my door quietly, and then walked by my bed. 'If I wake up before my mom, she won't catch me in bed with Fokkusu.' I thought. 'But what if she comes in and checks...' I thought about for a moment, and then shook it off. Whatever.

I gently and quietly slipped under the covers beside Fokkusu, and couldn't help but smile. She looked kind of pretty while she slept. The moon shined at a perfect angle on her face from the window. Her head was facing me and she had her right hand next to her face. I reached out and caressed her cheek. She stirred a little, but calmed. I smiled and closed my eyes. Falling asleep, within a few minutes.

I sort of changed it around. Like I made Sasuke nice now. Lol

MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY IT'S JADE NOW! HER TWIN SISTER! I haz took over the computer since she's attacking our little brother…..Tickling him….-v- MAWHAHAHAHAAAHAA!

Anyways…Sierra and I only got to the first season. *sigh* we have a lot to catch on. BUT! I can't wait to watch the whole anime!

Though we barely know anything about Tsume, Kiba's mother and himself since we're only in the 30's of the anime. 1st season sadly.

ANYWAYS…..SHE NEEDS REVIEWS! Come on people I KNOW you're out there SOMEWHERE! So PPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE REVIEW! This is her first story she has posted. She made others but never finished them. I don't know? Maybe they just got boring to her. But this one is FUN to read! She enjoys it actually.

So if anyone has a heart, can you please review.

~Thank youz peoplez! Jade loves ya! PEACE DOGGIES!

~CielandSebastian~


	6. Make It or Break It

**I'm so sorry Reviewers for updating sooo late! Information why it's late is at the bottom. Thank you for staying with me.**

**The After Dark**

**(Christmas Special) part 4****  
****Ch. 6**

**Make It or Break It**

I stirred in my sleep. There was a faint light shining through my eyelids. I turned my head, shoving my face into the pillow. I took it in the scent. _'Wait. Whose scent is this?'_ I thought. I smelled the pillow again. _'Kiba's?! Okay don't panic! You're not in his bed, you're just dreaming. Yeah that's it.'_ I turned my head back, where I had it moments ago. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want too.

But then something startled me, a soft snore... Coming from right next to me. I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them with a fisted hand. When my vision came clear, I saw a peaceful sleeping Kiba. My eyes widened and I half screamed as I tried scrambling off the bed, but instead fell off the bed with a squeak. My fall made a loud thump. Nice.

Kiba eyes opened and shot up, sitting up in bed. His eyes wide and he looked beside him. I wasn't there no more, but on the ground. He leaned forward to see me sitting on his floor, still in my dress. He tilted his head a little then smiled at my condition. I had bed-head. My hair in a crazy way. "Good morning, princess." Kiba said after his yawn.

I frowned a little. Doesn't he remember what happened last night?"Good morning..." I said, looking away. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked. I looked down, slowly. "Don't you remember last night?

What had happened? Don't you...-" tears came to my eyes. "Don't you hate me!" I shouted, not caring who I might have woken sat there, thinking for a moment, then sighed. "No, I don't hate you. I couldn't." I looked up with surprised, teary eyes.

"I love you, Fokkusu. What I hate is what happened last night, not you."My eyes softened. "Oh Kiba," I stood and crawled onto the bed, then sat in front of him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for what happened last night! I wanted to explain to you, but I couldn't!" a tear slid down my cheek. "You misunderstood, please forgive me?"Kiba sighed. "I'll forgive you if you tell me why you kissed Sasuke,"

I nodded. I pulled away from him and explained why Sasuke was so distrusting, that he loves me, and etc. Mostly whatever Sasuke told me and why I kissed him."Do you forgive me now?" I said innocently

. Kiba sighed with relief. "Yeah, you're forgiven" he said, as he grabbed me and pulled me close. I smiled, happily."Kiba! ARE YOU UP YET?" a woman from behind the door yelled. I jumped at the sudden voice but said nothing, but only looked up at Kiba with a confused expression.

"Yeah mom!" he replied back."Good, is your little friend too?" friend? I'm a friend now? "Yeah I'm up too," I said. "Alright, breakfast is ready!" she shouted as she walked away from the door.

"So I'm a friend now, eh?" I teased. "No, I just had to tell her that you were, so you could spend the night." I became even more confused. "Yeah, well I was just going to ask you why I awoke in your bed."Kiba suddenly turned a shade of red at the mention of me waking up in his bed.

"Oh that. Right, well last night I found you a few streets away from Ino's house and I called out your name. You heard me and turned around, and then you were about to say something, but you collapsed to the ground and passed out. So I took you to my house because I didn't want to wake your parents," I sat there in his lap for a second, taking in what he said, and remembering what had happened before I awoken this morning.

I rested my head on Kiba's shoulder. "Yeah... Now I remember," I blinked slowly. "You hungry?" Kiba asked. I lifted my head and nodded. "Alright come on," Kiba took my hand and dragged me out of his lap and bed. He opened the door and let me walk into the hallway first.

Akamaru lifted his head and seen Kiba walk out the door with me, he stood and walked to his master. Kiba seen him and pet his head. "Morning, Akamaru" he barked and began following us downstairs.

All three of us entered the dining room. "THERE YOU THREE ARE! Took you long enough..." Tsume yelled from the doorway, wearing an apron. "Sorry, mom. We were talking..." Tsume turned her back, and walked back into the kitchen. "Come help set the table and make Akamaru his breakfast,""Make Akamaru his breakfast?" I asked questionly. Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I sort of make Akamaru his own food..." he sweat dropped. I blinked. "Um okay, well it's surprising to know you cook Akamaru food, but it's sure not wierd. I'm glad you take care of your dog," I sighed with relief. "I thought you thought I was some freak or something?"

"Oh no, your not a freak. You're just my dog that I have to love and care for." I smiled, warmly. Kiba was about to comment before his mother's voice ran through-out the house. "Kiba! Come help!"Kiba growled under his breath and walked into the kitchen. He came back with two plates of food and set it down on the table. Again he retreated to the kitchen. I sighed.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and found a woman around the age of me or older, with her hair in a ponytail with her bangs hanging from both kind of looked like Kiba and Tsume. Was she related to them? Was she his or her sibling? "I'm Kiba's girlfriend, my name's Fokkusu. Nice to meet you," the woman in front of me, raised an eyebrow. "I'm Hana, Kiba's sister."She smirked. "So, your Kiba's girlfriend, hm? He didn't tell me he had one?" I turned a light shade of red. "He didn't? Well I guess he wouldn't because we just recently started going out, maybe 3 days ago?"

Hana looked at my messy condition. I still had bed-head and my dress was wrinkled. "Did you just get out of bed or were you just attacked by something?" I turned red with embarrassment. "Yeah. I spent the night." I said, turning a much deep shade of red than before. "Oh... You spent the night?" she said with an evil grin. "No! Not like that! You see I was-" I was interrupted by Hana. "It's okay, I was kidding. Would you like to borrow some clothes and a spare hairbrush?" Hana asked. I smiled at her, thankfully.

"That would be great," I said, with relief. She nodded and went upstairs. "Follow me," she said. I did as told and we were in her room, she began searching through her drawers. In a matter of seconds, she threw a small white sweater and white skinny jeans, with a black thin belt. Also threw a pair of white heels at me."Thank you, Hana!" I said, happily. "No need, I was going to get rid of them anyways. They don't fit me no more, so you could keep them." Hana walked out of her room and into the bathroom, searching through its drawers as well. A moment later she returned with a spare toothbrush and hairbrush. "Here use these,"

I took them from her hands. "Thanks," Hana waved her hand. "No problem, I'll be downstairs. Holler if you need me!" she said, while heading back downstairs. "Okay," I said to myself. I walked into the bathroom with my clothes and spare items. I set them down, and then locked the door behind me. I slipped out of my dress and changed into the ones Hana gave me. They fit. After swapping outfits, I brushed my teeth with the spare toothbrush, and then brushed my bed-head hair style into a neat brushed hairstyle. My usual. Hair loose over my shoulders and back.I slid the pretty white matching heels on and carried my dress out of the bathroom. I went down the hall to Kiba's room and threw the dress on his bed. I'll get it later.I came downstairs, towards the dining room. Everyone was already eating. Even Akamaru.

The white canine lifted his head and barked, then continued eating. Kiba turned his head and widened his eyes. His jaw dropped. Luckily he wasn't chewing any food.I blushed at the sudden attention, and then walked slowly towards the dining table. Kiba caught himself and resumed his posture and blushed. I pulled out a chair next to Kiba from under the table and sat do I feel so awkward around his family? Is it because I don't fit in?It was silent for a moment before Hana spoke up. "You look really nice in that outfit, Fokkusu?" I looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks," I began to slowly and awkwardly eat my breakfast.

When I reached at its half point, I was already full. But I sure as hell didn't want to be rude and waste Tsume's cooking. So I ate and picked at the rest, finishing within a few minutes. "Thank you for breakfast, it was amazing!" I said, trying to become on Tsume's good nodded. "Your welcome." was all she said, as she began gathering the now empty plates. I should help, since no one is bothering to?

I picked up mine and Kiba's plate and brought it to the kitchen, placing it into the sink and grabbing a sponge. I dropped a small amount of soap on the sponge and began to wash the caught glimpse of my actions and grabbed the other two plates from the table. "You don't have to do that, you know?" Tsume commented. "No, no. It's okay! I got it, it's the least I can do." I replied back, continuing to scrub away the leftover pieces that stuck to the about 10mins of cleaning the used plates and pan, Tsume thanked me before I walked backstairs to Kiba's I entered, I found Kiba with a towel hugging his waist.

Small droplets fell from his hair and down his neck, and then to his back. I blushed at the sight."I... uh..." My voice began to grow smaller at each seemed to not hear me, and continued to rummage through his dresser drawers. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Along with boxers that had the word "Woof" and "Bark" all around it.I watched his every move, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything._ 'Please don't drop your towel,'_ I thought to myself in a pleading matter. But in the back of my head, a voice squealed. Saying _"He's going to drop it! Eee!"'Shouldn't he be able to have picked up my scent or Chakra and know that I'm right behind him?'_ I thought. My heart started beating out of my chest as he slowly let go of his towel. "Oh shit."

* * *

**OMG! Again I AM SO SORRY! My computer broke and I couldn't update this in. I finished this two days after Christmas… Please don't be all mad at me. I promise I'll make it up to you all! I'll update the next chappie in just a bit.**

**I'm real sorry though.**

**R&R**

**~CielandSebastian101~**


	7. No Surprise

**The After Dark****  
****(Christmas Special) part 5  
Ch. 7  
**

**No Surprise  
**

I blinked. One look at him, I squealed and had a nosebleed. I ran down the hall towards the bathroom, and locking myself in. I grabbed a tissue out of its box next to the sink, and whipped away the escaped blood. "Oh my God. I feel like a pervert... No wait..." I shuddered. "Jiraiya! Eww!" I panicked. I made a whole scene about me being like Jiraiya.

Knock Knock. "Are you okay in there? Is there a reason why you're being so loud?" a female's voice came from behind the door. My face immediately turned red as I noticed what I've been doing. "Uh yeah, no I'm fine! Everything's just peachy!" I said, as I sweat dropped. "Well alright, just don't make such noise like that."

"O-okay!" I rubbed the back of my head, embarresstly. I held my breath until the footsteps continued and walked away from the door. I sighed and let myself breathe again.

I twisted the knob and opened the door, and then slowly and cautiously walked towards Kiba's bedroom again. I peaked my head in first, just in case. Kiba was sitting on his bed, thinking. 'Thank goodness he's dressed,' I thought with relief.

I hesitantly walked slowly into his room. I climbed on the bed and wrapped myself around Kiba's neck, as I balanced on my knees behind him. "Hey," I said, as I kissed him behind his ear.

"Hey," he said. I thought about the episode of myself watching Kiba in a towel. I should tell him. I blushed, as I was about to tell him. "I... um... came in a few minutes ago and seen you in a towel," he waited for me to finish. "I don't know why but I couldn't get myself to move or say anything before you..." I blushed an awfully deep red now. "Dropped... your towel." I felt Kiba's skin suddenly increase its temperature. I guess he's blushing.

"You were watching me?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, you got a nice ass If I do say so myself. But don't worry I ran out of your room with a nosebleed, right before I could see anything else. I won't mention this to no one." I laughed.

"It would have been nice to see your front though," I teased, while smiling. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
"Yes, yes I would." I replied, with a fake pout. But laughed it off right after.

Before I knew it, I was pinned down to his bed, lying on my back. "Damn, your quick!" I exclaimed. In response, he just smiled. For a moment or two, we just stared into each others eyes.

"Kiba! We'll be back in an hour or so; mom and I are going grocery shopping! Don't do any funny business when we're gone!" Hana yelled from downstairs. Kiba tore his gaze away from me and responded to his sister. "Alright, later!" he yelled. When we both heard the front door shut, and he turned his gaze back on me again.

* * *

Hana's POV:  
I closed the door behind me and suddenly gotten an idea. "Hey mom, I forgot something, I'll be right back. Okay?" I said as I gripped the doors knob again. "Alright, but hurry! The stores close at noon, because of the holiday!" Tsume growled.

I nodded, then re-entered our home, quietly. I stepped foot in and slowly and quietly shut the door behind me. I sneak up the stairs and tiptoed down the hallway towards my little brother's room. I peaked my head cautiously, through his door.

I seen Kiba on top of Fokkusu. His hands were holding onto Fokkusu's wrists. As for her own hands were above her head. He was leaning forward, just inches away from her face.

OooOooh! He's going to kiss her!

I tapped my chin for a second, than got another idea. 'I'll scare the shit out of him!' I thought devilishly.

"KIBA! I SAID NO FUNNY BUISSNESS WHILE WE'RE GONE!" I yelled. My idea worked. Unfortunately it scared both of them, but luckily the one who fell off the bed was my brother. "Ha! Serves you right for disobeying my orders!" I laughed. Kiba turned to me with an angered expression. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT? I COULD HAVE FALLEN ON HER INSTEAD!" Kiba said, while pointing an accusing finger at his own girlfriend. I looked at his girlfriend. She had a confused expression read on face. 'She thought I actually left, heh.' I thought to no other than myself. I faced my brother again. "Like I said, no funny business. We don't need you married yet." I winked at Fokkusu. She had a mad blush on her face when I mentioned marriage. I think she'd make a cute wife for him. Too bad he has to marry someone from our clan though, to keep the clan's genes clean. Maybe he'll get lucky and might just have to marry her even if mother doesn't approve it.

I smiled at the thought of Fokkusu and my little brother at their own wedding. I shook my head and returned back to reality. "Anyways, got to go. Mom will be mad if I stayed any later. See ya!" I said, as I waved my hand and ran down the hall. "Again. NO FUNNY BUISSNESS!" I yelled one last time and then actually left.

'M-marriage?' I thought. 'Who'd want to marry at this age?' I thought over my words for a moment, and blushed. 'Me. I'd like to,' I looked over at Kiba, who was now standing up from his fall. 'Will I marry him within the future? If I love him to the point when I would want to marry him, of course I'd say yes in an instant if he pulled out a ring. But right now, no. Because we didn't even have our first kiss yet. Hm. Now that I think of it. Who was my first kiss?'

I sat there in deep thought. Thinking back when I was around the age of 9.

* * *

~Flashback~  
I twirled around in my blue summer Kimono. The kimono had koi fish all around it, with a large bright yellow bow that was tied in a huge bow behind me.

I smiled and ran excitedly down the well-decorated streets. Paper lit lanterns hung from every shop. Making the once dark streets, melt away into a bright colorful lantern filled street.

"Mama! Papa! Marsh! Hurry, I wish to show Shadow my new sewed kimono!" I squeaked with my very girly voice. "Please be careful, Night Shine. Stay close to us!" my mother called out. I giggled and looked behind to see if they were still following. "Alright, mama!" I refaced to see where I going but suddenly, it was too late I was already falling into the lake. I screamed then hit the water. "Mama! Help Mama!" I coughed from the water. My precious kimono was pulling me down back underwater. Like it wanted to drown me. It's weight gained more and more. "Ma-" I tried saying before I was dragged further down into the lake's water. I'm drowning.

I was just barely on the edge of consciousness, when I heard a loud splash and small arms wrap around me. They pulled me up from the water, and onto the earth's surface again. But it was still hard to breathe.

"Mama!" I heard a little boy say, around the age of me. "Can I try the CPR thing, sister was telling me about?"  
"Yes, hurry though!" a woman said.

I felt a pair of small hands hold my chin and nose. The boy's lips pressed against mine and started doing what his older sister taught him to do. After a few more times doing so, I started coughing my lungs out. I opened my eyes and looked around. 'Why is there so many people hear?' I thought. The sound of clapping and barking started to travel to my ears. I looked to my side, and seen a boy with wet messy brown hair with two red markings on his cheeks. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Thank you!" I hugged him and started crying.

"Fokkusu!" a woman, a man, and a young boy yelled. They ran to my side and pulled me off of the mysterious heroic boy, then hugged me tight. Nearly crying. "We thought you were to not make it. Don't ever turn away from what's in front of you! And for now on you stand and walk with us!" my mother said, in a serious tone. I nodded and hugged my mother tightly.

"Thank you so much! Please, let me return a favor to you!" my father said. A woman nodded. "No it's alright. It's the least he can do. Besides he was trying to learn how to do that for awhile." she replied. "Are you sure?" Papa said. "Of course." the woman spoke again.

"Thank you so very much!" my mother said. She finally let go of me and let me stand. I stood and walked over to the now heroic boy. "Thank you, again!" I exclaimed and hugged the boy tight once again.

I finally let go and we both smiled at each other. Except the boy had canine-like teeth. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, soon to be clan leader of the Inuzuka clan!" he said, proudly. "I'm Fokkusu Motosashi!" I replied, also proudly. Even though I had no reason to be proud, because I have no clan to lead.

* * *

~Flashback ends~  
I sprung up and started screaming a bunch of words, but then pulled myself together and decided to pounce on Kiba. "Oh my gosh! You'll never believe who my first kiss was!" I said with such excitement and joy.

Kiba just rolled his eyes. "Who?" he said. His tone sounded as if he was uninterested... and maybe jealous. I rolled my eyes as well, but kept my smile and attitude happy and bouncy. "You! You were my first kiss!"

"How? I've never kissed anyone in my life besides my mom, sister, and Akamaru." I face palmed. "Do you remember when you were maybe around the age of 8, 9, or 10 and on the day of the yearly festivals, you saved a little girl from drowning in a lake?" Kiba nodded. "Yeah? But what does you first kiss have to do with my memories?"

I sighed. "That's what I'm trying to explain here! Anyways, do you remember what that girl looks like?" Kiba just rolled his eyes. "She had orange and red hair like yours..." I waited for a second. Nope. He didn't get it. "And that tells you...?" he tilted his head a little, trying to think about what I meant. "Okay, another hint. Do you remember her name?" Kiba nodded again. "What does the girl have to do with this!"

Oh geez. Is he that blonde? "Because! That little girl you saved... Was ME!" I crawled on the other side of the bed and looked away. 'Idiot. I gave you hints and you still couldn't see the answer.'

"She nearly drowned in a lake, she had orange and red hair, and her name is Fokkusu Motosashi! How could I have known that, without you telling me? Maybe because the girl was me? The hints were so obvious and easy. You don't care anyways. So why should I even bother." every word I said, it became softer and softer. My voice shrank and I stopped talking.

* * *

Kiba's POV:  
My eyes widened. She was that little girl I met that day? I feel so stupid. I should have known! She's been with me in the Academy since we met. Did I forget her from all these years? Did I forget those memories, till now? What the hell is wrong with me! I must be dumber than Naruto... Actually no. I'm still smarter than him.

I crawled back on the bed towards her and sat next to her. She turned away, refusing to look at me. I sighed. 'Maybe I should apologize?'

Let's see if she remembers this. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, soon to be clan leader of the Inuzuka clan!" I said, trying to be proud like how I was when I was much younger. She quickly turned her head and looked at me.

'I recognize those words. How would he remember every word?' I looked at him. "How'd you remember every word!" I nearly yelled. "I have to remember it, because that's the day I saved you. The day I met you. The day when our friendship began... Almost."  
"You finally remember! I told you! I told you! I told you!" I said as I hit him in the arm, not so hard though. Kiba furrowed his eyes again. "But I still don't get why I would be your first kiss?"

"Well remember when you did CPR on me? Well I counted that as my first kiss. You'd think it's impossible at such a young age, but that day... I fell in love with you." I blushed and looked down.

Kiba's eyes widened. 'She counted that as a first kiss?' he thought.

"That day, I wanted to make it up to you. Still to this day, I try and make it up, for what you've done for me." I looked up and smiled.

Kiba's eyes softened. "You don't have to make it up to me, because you already did. I have you now, and that's pretty much what I ever wanted from you." my eyes softened and became tearful. "Oh, Kiba!" I through myself onto him and hugged him tightly. "You make me so happy!" I said, as I buried myself in his chest. Kiba smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "Fokkusu,"  
"Hm?" I replied. "Look at me." I blinked a few times, and then did what I was told. I looked up at him, looking patient. I became to feel uncomfortable, so I just sat up in his lap. "Yes?" I said.

Suddenly I felt sudden warmth around my lips. My eyes widened as I finally realized what was happening. Kiba was kissing me! Slowly, I started closing my eyes and returned the favor. I began to fall into a gaze and became feeling lustful.

Soon, after a little over a half an hour, I found myself stripped from my clothes and lying on the bed with Kiba next to me, also lying down. He was also stripped from his clothing. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

From downstairs, we both heard the front door being shoved open, and then slam shut. We both stared wide-eyed at each other. Oh no. I need to hide! I looked around and found one of Kiba's shirts and threw it on, and then came up with an idea. I quickly made a shadow clone and my clone stood next to me, with the same shirt on. The shirt was long and baggy. That goodness. "Go to the bathroom and hop in the shower!" I told my other self. My other me nodded than ran out towards the bathroom. Quickly into the bathroom, and then into the shower. I quietly waited for the water to start. Yes!

I grabbed my clothes, threw Kiba's shirt off, and then replaced it with my own clothes. "Get dressed!" I whispered. "Right," he replied. Then through on jeans and a random shirt. "Call Akamaru!" Kiba nodded, then called for his white canine. In a matter of seconds, the dog entered the room looking around. I pointed to Kiba's bed and looked at Kiba. "Tell Akamaru to hide under the blankets and have his head resting on the pillow, but change him to look like you!"

Again Kiba nodded, then began to tell Akamaru. Quickly, both of them stood in position as Kiba chanted his justu. In no time, Akamaru looked like Kiba. Akamaru jumped on the bed and slid under the covers, using his nose to pick up the blanket. "Now you go under the bed," I whispered. "Wha-"

"Just do it!" I said. Kiba sighed, and then went under. I covered Akamaru's head and sat on the bed, next to Akamaru. Like on cue, Hana popped her head in the room. "Hey! Being good?" I nodded quickly in response.

Hana furrowed her eyes and looked around. "Where's Kiba?" I looked down at Akamaru aka Kiba. "Right here! He's going to take a nap." I patted Akamaru's shoulder. Thankfully Akamaru did or said nothing. "Okay... If he's napping and your here... Who's in the shower?" Damn! I forgot my clones in the shower! I began scrambling names in my head. Who'd actually come to Kiba's house? "Shikamaru! Yeah he came from the practice field, and was like sweating all over. So he came by to take a shower and borrow clothes from Kiba. Because he's got a date with Temari in a bit." What a pathetic lie! She'll never fall for it.

"Really? Because I just seen Shikamaru, he was picking up some groceries also. But for his mother. Nice try. I saw your face turn red when I came in and asked if you guys were being good. Plus, I can tell that's Akamaru and Kiba under the bed. Isn't that right Akamaru!" Hana said in a loving tone. Akamaru sprang up from the covers and barked happily at Hana. Good... Dog... Stay.

"How'd you find out!" I said, as I seen Kiba crawling back out from under his bed. "The Chakra. I knew coming from you, you'd make a clone. And for Kiba and Akamaru. I know their jutsu so well, I can tell which is which." Hana explained.

"So why did you use a Shadow Clone and Akamaru, when you could have just made it more simple as to just use each other?" Hana asked. "Uh..." man. She got me. "I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention to the plan. I just went with it and winged it. Hoping it worked..."

"But all we both did was waste chakra and make it even more complicated." Kiba commented. Hana nodded. "Correct. Now, what are you to hiding? Come on spill it. Wait hold on, lemme turn off the shower and get rid of your clone."  
"No I'll do it," I said. "We're the same gender, I don't mind." Hana said, before walking towards the bathroom. I blushed and then sighed.

Seconds later, Hana came back. "Okay where was I... Oh right. What are you two hiding?" both Kiba and I blushed madly and looked at each other. Hana seen us and blinked. "YOU DIDN'T?!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at both of us. "I thought I could trust you, leaving you two alone for an hour. But noooOoo... You're both like little kids that need to be watched! Oh you're going to get Kiba!" Hana yelled.

She walked over towards Kiba and punched him in the head over and over again. Causing an up-rising bump on his head. I stood there stunned at both Hana's words and actions. Soon, Hana stopped and stood in the doorway. "And as for you, I expected you to be better than him." she sighed. "For now, I'll hold this as a secret. Next time, you won't be so lucky." I looked down. "I'm sorry, Hana. It's just..." Hana looked at me and shook her head. "Self control. You need self-control. Be careful, Fokkusu." Hana thought for a second, then looked at me again. "Well I hope you will have cute, strong babies. With his strength and your looks. Especially with the Inuzuka genes, it'll make him or her a unique kind. Good luck can't wait to be the aunt. But no more. Your consequence will still come from disobeying my orders. Not from me, but by mother nature." that was the last she said, then left. I had one mad blush on my face.

'Man I wasn't expecting this! Now I'm going to get pregnant and then stop being a ninja once I am. Damn! This sucks. Plus the jutsu from last night wore off hours ago.' I thought.

Tears came to me eyes and I brought my hands up to cover my face. Damn it! I didn't want this so soon! Not now! I'm too young! I'm only 17! I have like 4 more years until I'm supposed to get married and then have kids! Not freaking now! I'm such an idiot!

The tears escaped my eyes, and rolled straight down my cheek. Damn my weak side! I quickly whipped away the tears, but more fell.

Kiba's POV:  
I rubbed my now sore, head. I glanced over to Fokkusu, who was whipping tears away from her face. I stopped worrying about my head, and walked to her. "You okay?" I asked. She turned her gaze towards me, and put down her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, in a tearful manner. "Is crying the new meaning of the word fine?" she just rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't worry about me. I'm. I'm fine, okay!" She said, with her tone sounding annoyed. "Really? Because you sound like your not. Plus you have tear stains," a red emote appeared next to her forehead. "Thank you Captain obvious..." I glared at her for a second but I noticed her look all sad again.

"Seriously. What's wrong?" I said, with a flat tone. Fox gave me a dirty look, but decided to just let it go. She softened her eyes and looked down. "I should have controlled myself. I shouldn't of had sex with you. Not that I don't regret it, but if I get pregnant, I can't participate in any missions until the child has become ninja. Who's knows how long that'll be." she paused. "It's not like I want to throw everything away, but with a child... I have to let my teen life go."

I felt a sweep of guilt run through me. 'Does she mean what she says?' I thought. "I'm sorry... For putting you in this situation. I feel so guil-" Fokkusu held up her hand to stop me. "I am just as much as guilty as you are, I don't blame you for anything though." she smiled a little.

"I have to go. My mother might be having a total meltdown about why I didn't come home last night, see ya later. Love you, Merry Christmas." Fokkusu kissed my cheek, opened the door, and left.

* * *

**Sorry about the OOCness. I know I'm pathetic. T^T**  
**It's just I'm still not that far in Naruto to learn more about the Inuzuka family. I looked it up, but it didn't help much. Sorry if it might be confusing. I tried.**

**P.S. Just as promised. I updated it.  
**

**~CielandSebastian101~  
**


	8. Goodbye Konoha, Hello Akatsuki!

**The After Dark  
Ch. 8  
**  
**Goodbye Konoha! Hello Akatsuki!**

It's been a few days since I've left the Inuzuka apartment, and I had grown nauseous yesterday. I bet you can easily guess, no?  
My mother and father grew worried and suspicious ever since I came back home. I wouldn't blame them. Their daughter gone for a short amount of time, without telling them where she's gone.

Thankfully, the questions blew over and left me alone.

"Fokkusu?" a voice called within a distance. "Mother?" I whispered. "Fokkusu?" the same voice called again. "Mother, where are you?" I responded again. "Wake up, darling." The pink, lavender, yellow, blue, orange, and red flowers whispered away, fading from my sight and having to be replaced by my mother hovering over me.

"Aah! Mother!" I screamed. Inching further into my pillow, away from her face. "You have... Visitors... Waiting outside for you. Hurry and put some clothes on!" my mother said, while sliding away from my face and out the door.

I growled under my breath. "Why would I have visitors at this hour?" I snatched my clock and read its numbers. "7:15am?! Ugh... Too early for a weekend...!" I complained. I threw my clock back onto its bedside table and forced my legs off my comfy, soft bed. In a lazy manner, I threw on undergarments, a tight black sweater, and red jeans with my regular sneakers. Making a mad dash to the bathroom, I do my routine faster than any other day and zoomed into the living room while I fiddled with my headband. Making it look like Sakura's but moved onto the left side. Actually more like Zabuza's.

"Fokkusu Motosashi," a male voice came from the front door. I turned around and looked directly into a familiar blonde's blue eyes. My face became bright red. Noticing whom he was from a few days back, I shook my head and through a nasty glare and growl at them. "What the fucks do you to want, freaks?"

"Fokkusu!" my mother warned. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked again. "Miss Motosashi, you are to come with us. Leader's orders, hn."

I stood with my arms crossed. "Who's Leader?"

"Pein. The one who attacked Konoha several months ago. He wants you to join him and the Akatsuki. Our Leader finds you very useful, hn."

"I'm not going. I refuse!"

"Our Leader sent us out on this mission to bring you, not without you!"

"Well I'm staying. I can and I will!"

"Deidara, this is becoming useless."

I looked over at the redhead who was staring back at me blankly. "Your useless."

I saw a tick in the redhead's eyebrow. "There is no way in hell am I going with a guy with mouths on his hands, and another guy that calls me a brat and already doesn't like me!"

The one so called, Deidara, and the redhead exchanged looks before letting themselves into my apartment. "Where is your room?" the redhead said, with an annoyed tone. "Guess,"

The redhead rolled his eyes and went straight down a hall to the bedrooms. Deidara followed close behind. I'm starting to rethink about the redhead being the Uke... No, no. He's defiantly Uke.

A few minutes later, the two stroll out of the hall with a black and orange luggage bag. "Hey! What are you doing with that?!"

"You're leaving, so don't you need your things?"

"How'd you know that was my room!"

"Because your name's carved into the wooden door."

"Idiot."

"Shut up, baka's!"

"Fokkusu?" My mother placed her hand on my shoulder with little weight. "Yes?"

"Go."

"What!"

"They're not going to leave without you, so go. Please, I don't like saying that, and it would break my heart to see you leave. But if you don't go, they might attack the village and innocent people."

I looked down to my feet. I know. She's right. But... These are criminals. Strangers. No one I would trust! But what choice do I have? I let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, fine." I turn to look back at the strange two. "I'll go. As long as Konoha and the villagers or not harmed." The blonde and redhead nodded and handed me my luggage. "Oh yeah, thanks..."

"What did you pack, exactly?"

Deidara refaced me. "Your clothes and bathroom care: a toothbrush, hairbrush, stuff to put your hair up for missions, and other stuff."

I growled under my breath. "I better not find something inappropriate in my luggage when we get there..." The blonde and the redhead males ignored my comment and stood by the front door, waiting.

I look at my mother, tears already spilling from her gentle blue eyes. "Oh, mom." I wrap my arms around her and hug her tight. She hugged back. "I'm going to miss you,"  
"Me too. Hey, where's Marsh and daddy?" my mother sighed sadly. "Out on a mission..."  
"They left before saying goodbye to me, this morning?"

I slowly released my mother's embrace. "Yes, they didn't want to bother you. Because you haven't been feeling well for the past few days." I felt like crumbling to the ground, crying. But I didn't. I kept my expression soft and sad.

"Tell them I will miss them and I will be back to visit as soon as possible to see them." My mother nods before handing me something. "Here your friend dropped this off this morning. Told me you left it at her house on Christmas Eve?"

I smiled, gently and took it. "Thanks mom." I kissed her cheek, before turning towards the door where the strangers stood, and sadly walked out of my own home.

Down the street, several of my ex-classmates stood talking amongst each other. Ino, Sakura, Tameri, Ten-Ten, and Hinata in a small talkative group. And Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, Lee, Neji, and Shino in another. Sasuke. Who's now left out of everything because everyone see's what they can from a distance, and not up close for a better look. Leans against one of the stores, hands in pocket position. Poor Sasuke.

"Hey, can I say goodbye to my friends, before we leave?" I asked to two behind me. "Make it fast, we're in a hurry. Plus we still have to get Hidan, hm." I turned around for a second to look at them, and then faced the two groups again. "Who's Hidan?"

"The man with the silver hair that was with us last time, hn." I rolled my eyes. Why the hell does he keep saying "hn"! It's so fucking annoying! "Where is he now? And why do you keep saying hn!" I scold. "He's at a hotel for now, and it's just a habit. Why? Have a problem with it, HN?" okay yeah there was really no reason for that one to be louder than the others.

"No... I love your hn's." my tone dripping with sarcasm. Behind me I earned a growl from the blonde. Heh.

Slowly making my approach, just to make the blonde wait longer, I walk with small steps. No longer after I'm rushed over by Deidara pushing me towards them. "Ah! Geez! Alright, alright!" grumbling, I walk a little faster than before.

One of the blondes's looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey Fokkusu!" she waved, while the other girls peaked over their own shoulder. A chorus of "Hey's" and "Hi's" came from the small group of females. The 5 girls met me halfway and looked curiously at my bag. "Where you heading to? Another mission?" Ino commented. "Not exactly,"

"So it's not a mission?"

"Are you going on a vacation?"

"Are you moving!"

"I hope not, it'll be so different without ya."

"Please don't go," a soft voice blew. "Girls!" the 5 of the females stiffened and stared at me. "I'm not moving and I'm not going on a vacation! I'm joining the Akasuki," There was a dead silence between the feminine teens. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ino said, while interrupting the silence. "Yes I'm crazy, Ino. I have to go with them because I am ordered to join their little club and become the bad girl."

"It's not a club, hn!" A male blonde yelled from a distance. "Shut up, Deidara! I'll smack you one!" I growled. "Do it! I dare ya! See what happens, hn!"

I felt my head getting hot and it felt as if I was blowing off steam. "Why you!-" a feminine hand was placed on my arm. "Hey, who are those guys over there?" I looked at a bubble gum (I want to say blonde so bad here, but her hair's not bubble gum blonde) haired teen girl. "Their the ones taking me to the rest of the Akatsuki." Sakura looked harder at the two. Her eyes widened and pointed an accusing finger at them. "They're the ones that Sensai, Naruto, Granny, and I had to battle with to get back Gaara's body! That's, that's that puppet guy named Sasori and that blonde with the exploding art!" exclamation and question marks held above all 6 females. "O...kay, now I know I'm crazy." a chorus of "Yeah's" surrounded me.

"Well anyways, I just came to say goodbye. So bye girls," Their expression changed and tears were touching their eyes. "Bye, Fox." All five said, sounding as if only one or two sound like their holding back tears.

"All of your gifts are in my apartment. You can get them later, if you want?" Hinata slowly walked over to me and gently hugged me. "Bye Fokkusu-chan," i smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Hinata-chan." I hugged her back, squeezing her gently, than releasing her. Next was Temari, then Sakura, Ten-Ten, and lastly Ino to hug me and say goodbye. "Be good to each other and stay Konoha's best kunoichi!" I gave a sincere smile, and walked past them towards the male shinobi's.

"Kiba-kun, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Lee, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro." The ones I named, looked over their shoulders and blankly looked at me, besides Lee, Naruto, and Kiba that just smiled. "What's up, Foxy!" Kankuro purred. "Oh fuck, no." I hissed. "What! I said what's up. What's so bad about that?"

"You used my name for a similar word. Fox and Foxy." I swear I was twitching. "So? What are you going to do about it?"  
"Drop kick YOUR ass!" I hissed. "Please do." he purred. "I hope you were being sarcastic, puppet boy."

"What did you just call me?"

"What? Can't take a title?"

"No I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't need to give you a reason."

"Awe, run out of words? Or maybe... String?"

"No."

"Which one?"

"...String,"

I bursted out laughing. "Are you kidding?"

"Um, Fokkusu? What did you need?" Lee spoke up. I looked at him. "Oh right. I was coming over to say goodbye to you guys and to let you know your gifts are at my apartment." a few jaws drop. "LEAVING?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke gave Naruto a dirty glare. "Let her explain, dobe." Naruto returned the glare and growled under his breath, before refacing me. "Teme."

"I'm leaving because the Akatsuki's Leader ordered me to join there little club."

"Do you wanna leave?" Choji asked. "No, I like staying here and being the good girl."  
Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would they want you? It's not like you'll cooporate with them anyways? Your stubborn and lazy in that kind of stuff. It would be such a drag."

"They'd probably want her for her skills with fire and swords. She is well skilled." Neji commented.

A couple nods and "yeah's" came from the group of male Shinobi's.

Kiba fisted his hand at his side. "Why do you have to go! It's not like their making you!" He walked up in front of me, seperating from his group, and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. I could already read his emotion in his eyes. Sadness and anger. "You don't have to go, Fox." The Inu ninja whispered.

"The blonde said I could be very useful for their clan. So, I have to leave with them before they threaten the village and actually attack it again." I responded. Kiba gave a light squeeze. "But... What about us?" he asked. His words shot through me. My heart started to sink. What'll happen next? Should we split or stay and wait? I don't wanna break up. That's the last thing I wanna do. "..." Kiba brushed a few strands of my colorful hair out of my face, and tucked it behind my ear. "I'll wait for you, okay? I won't go anywhere unless you want me to."

"Kiba..." my eyes began to water, knowing the fact I have to leave him for Kami's sake how LONG?! I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight, hoping to never let go. "I'm going to miss you..." I muffled into his shoulder. "I'll miss you, too." Kiba responded.

* * *

_*~Sooo OOC, I'm sorry!~*_

* * *

"Oh, come ON ALREADY! HN," Deidara yelled, hurting our ears. I growled in the back of my throat, and let go of Kiba, facing the blonde little twerp. "Shut. Up! You selfish, impatient, ugly ass brat!" I shouted right back. Deidara's deffiantly not ugly, more like fucking hot. But the word seemed to fit for an insult.  
The blonde gasped and faced the redhead. "Am I ugly, hn?" the blonde akatsuki whined. Tears in his eyes. The redhead stared at the blonde with an annoyed expression. "If I say no, will you leave me alone?" the blonde nodded his head real fast, like a chibi. "No." Deidara smiled happily and cheered. He paused and looked at the redhead again. "Your lying to me, aren't chu', Sasori hn!"  
"You need help, Deidara..." I scolded.  
The blonde craned his neck at me and glared. I glared right back. "No I do not need help..."  
"Really? Because you were just prancing like a fairy about how beautiful you were."  
"Why you, hn!" Electricity zapped between our foreheads and we stared down at each other. Sasuke pushed me away from the blonde and back towards the group. When did I even move away from Kiba?

"Well, I have to go. Like I said, your gifts are at my apartment." I sighed sadly. "Bye Sasuke," I hugged him super tight, released him than hugged the other dudes.

"Bye Shikamaru"

"Bye Choji"

"Bye Shino"

"Bye Gaara"

"Kankuro"

"See you in a few, Lee. Take care of Sakura."

"I'll see you in the future at that Ramen place you were telling me about, Naruto."

"See ya, Neji. Keep Tenten happy."

Finally, I stepped in front of Kiba again. I pulled him by his vest and hugged him close and tight. "I love you and I hope to see you soon."  
"I don't want you to leave..."  
"I know. I don't wanna leave either, but I don't have a choice. I gotta go, I'll be back soon. Maybe for the holidays." I let go of my beloved Inuzuka and kissed him one last time before I would leave him. "I have a special gift for you this christmas, promise me to get it as soon as I leave and start to miss me."

"Promise."  
I let go of his hand slowly and walked away at a slow pace. My started to ache. I placed my hand over my chest and clentched it there. Wrinkling my shirt between my fingers. I looked back, smiled at the now clustered group of female and male shinobi's with Akamaru now, and turned away. Putting a strong determined, and readied look on my face, I walked directly up to the two Akatsuki's and started to leave with them. "I hope your happy..." I growled. "Yeah. We can finally end this mission, hn." Deidara responded.

"This was a mission?!"

"Yeah, we Akatsuki's have missions just like other nins and clans, hn."

"This girl is really pathetic,"

"Hey! Your not so perfect yourself, hot stuff!"

Sasori threw a nasty glare at me and I froze and shuddered. Deidara poked my shoulder and I fell and broke to pieces. Realizing my position, I pull myself together, stand, and brush off my clothes from the dirt. "I'm okay!" Deidara and Sasori stared at me with a what-the-fuck-did-I-just-see face. I sweatdropped and they looked away. I blew out a sigh. This is going to be a long day.

I turned around and faced Konoha. "Goodbye Konoha, I'll miss you." I kissed my fingers at the same time and waved goodbye to my village.

* * *

OMGLOB! SO MUCH OOC! I have nothing to say but Happy late Birthday to my dear Tatiana. 1/29/13!

~CielandSebastian~


	9. Just A Dream

**The After Dark**

**Ch.9  
****Just A Dream**

A few weeks with the Akatsuki wasn't real bad. The missions were just ridiculous, but okay.

Konan and I immediately clicked and became best friends, and somehow grew to like each other in a bi sexual way in such a short amount of time. I know I have Kiba back at Konoha, but maybe I can secretly love Konan without Kiba knowing.

Pein called me into his office, saying something about another mission.

With a deep loud sigh, I hopped off the kitchen stool and walked lazily to the Leader's office. I reached to my destination and knocked on the door. The door opened, and there stood Konan in the doorway. "Hey girl~!" I winked at her. "Hi." I leaned forward by her ear. "We still on tonight?" The blue-haired paper angel nodded. "Good." I said, with a lustful tone. Konan blushed and lead me inside the office.

"Good, you here Miss Fokkusu." Pein said, calmly. "Yeah, what do you want?"  
"Another mission will be held for you and Deidara, starting tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?!"  
"Yes. Just be thankful it's not tonight. You need time to pack and prepare yourself. So another night here before you leave, wouldn't hurt."  
"Alright thank you, leader."  
"Yes, now go." Pein said, as he shooed me with his hand.

I nodded and walked passed Konan. "Remember, midnight." I whispered. I caught another blush from Konan before leaving the room.

* * *

*~Midnight~*

A soft, quiet knock tapped on my bedroom door and I gladly got up to open it. I opened it, and a teen with short blue hair entered. She wore a light blue see-through sexy nightgown, it showed about everything.  
"Oh Kami, you look so sexy I would take you like RIGHT now if it weren't for our clothes." I licked my lips. Konan giggled, and locked the door behind her.  
Konan walked sexily slow towards me. I pulled her by her hips and pulled her down for a kiss.

I love being bi.

My hand reached up and cupped her face, pulling her even closer to me. She let me drag her to the bed and pin her down and straddle her with my legs. I ran my free hand down her leg, to her thigh, and then pulled up her nightgown to her hip. I took hold of her leg and held it, wrapping it around my waist.  
We broke our kiss, and I began to undress the teen beneath me. I slip it off her head and body, with a quick slide. I undressed myself also and began kissing her again. We ran our hands all over each other's bodies. With my free hand, I squeezed one of her breasts. She moaned into the kiss, which gave me the opportunity to slide my tongue through and fight for dominance with hers. In a few seconds, I won and searched every inch of her mouth.  
In minutes we broke for air, then went back immediately for our kiss after catching both our breaths.  
I began to thrust my hips, brushing our entrances together, making both of us moan. Konan anxiously thrusted her hips, trying to see if she could make me moan louder. It worked. She kept thrusting with such speed-same speed with me, but a little bit faster- I moaned out her names several times. We went on and on for 2 hours, making each other reach our climax a bunch of times, but felt the need for more.  
I began a trail of kisses down the chin, neck, chest, stomach, and finally what I've been dying to do all night. I wanted to taste her from the moment she served herself to me 2hours ago.  
I kissed her inner thigh and she hitched a gasp. I spread her apart and trailed my way to her entrance with soft gentle kisses. I flicked her clit with my tongue and began suck on it for a moment before flicking my tongue inside her, going deeper without permission. Konan's body tensed and her back arched, as she threw her head back. I flicked my tongue several times again deeper every time- until she came all over my face and her thighs. I smiled and licked my lips. "You taste good." I licked at her thighs, cleaning them from what she released.  
I grabbed her hips and pulled her further down the bed. "Your never a dull moment, Fokkusu." Lust still glazed over her beautiful blue eyes. "Neither are you, babe." I kissed in between her breasts and looked up at her and smiled again. "Your a great sex."  
"Thanks. I've read books about them." I grinned. "Me too."  
"You know what?"  
"...What?"  
"We should take a hot shower together. Mm how does that sound?"  
"Amazing."  
"Great! C'mon~!"  
We both smiled at each other and climbed off the bed. I swung one arm around Konan's shoulder and walked with her towards the connected bathroom.  
Konan opened the door and I let her through the door first.  
Konan quickly ran the water and she hopped in. I snickered and shut the door halfway, poking my head and half my body out. "I hope you enjoyed this. I know you did not expect this in this chappie, but I thought I could mess with you. Ha! You're just in the wrong chapter. I thought you were reading The After Dark? So why the hell are you reading my dream? Well, if you would please-" I snickered softly as I heard Konan's voice calling out to me already. "-Leave me with my dream, so I could gladly Finally finish what I've started." I growled devilishly, before sliding back into the bathroom. "Whom were you taking to?" "Oh no one..."

* * *

I felt a very furious shake go through me, as I was startled from my sleep. "Wake. Up! You lazy, ass bitch!" a man said, while shaking my shoulders without a care in the world. I opened my eyes and screamed. I grabbed the pillow from beside me and I slammed it into whoever's face, sending him flying into the wall. "Fucker! I was sleeping! I'll smack the jizz outta you If you ever tear me out of the most awesome dream EVER?!"  
The man groaned in pain, he climbed out of the wall and rubbed his back and head. "Well how the hell was I supposed to know! I was ordered to wake you, because it's the afternoon!"  
"Deidara. You ugly ass mofo, get the hell out of my room before I shove my foot so far up your ass, you couldn't sit down in weeks, even if you tried too! Now out!"  
The blonde scrambled to his feet and ran like hell out that door.  
"Htph. That's what I thought!" I growled. I swung my legs over the bed, and stretched, yawning during the process. I stood and lazily walked toward the closet. I opened it and pulled out my red, black and white Akatsuki cloak.  
I undid my nightgown and slipped it off in a matter of seconds. Finding my fishnet clothing randomly thrown into a drawer, I dressed myself in them, followed by my cloak.  
I sighed, and did my bathroom routine. Konan insisted for me to wear make-up, so I did.  
I found a blue scrunchie on the sink's counter, and brushed my hair back, and pulled it into a tight high ponytail.  
"Hmm. where did I put that damned thing...!" I skipped back into the bedroom and dove into my bag.  
After what seemed like an endless search, I finally found it! My black ribbon!  
I reached over my head, tying the long black ribbon around my ponytail. I stuck my tongue out, staring at the wall.  
Once the ribbon was tied into a bow, I checked myself with the bathroom mirror. I nodded successfully at myself and happily walked out of my bedroom for something to nibble on and some juice. I opened the door, and all I saw was a blue skinned naked man, wearing nothing but MY silky purple see-through scarf hugging around his waist.

* * *

OooOoo~! Wazz going on! I meant to post this on the 16th (my birthday) but my phone was outta service so sad face... D:

But all well. There you go my loved ones, enjoy. It's ok only a dream, lol. She would never do that! But she liked it. lol.

Fokkusu: SHUT-UP! I DID NOT!

Me: Suree...

Fokkusu: *pouts* I did not.

Me: Anyways... Thanks so much! Review! R&R! If any complaints, PM me.


End file.
